O Outro Lado
by Eienn
Summary: Pensamentos que perturbam e enfraquecem o coração estão sendo uma constante na vida de Kaoru, trazendo com isso enigmas intensos... Existe sempre um outro lado, mas os sinais são perdidos. Se entregar a ilusão ou enxergar a realidade? Lutar ou desistir?
1. Incertezas

Notas: Esse fic se passa depois do Jinchuu, mas antes do Sanosuke e da Megumi irem embora. E também antes de Kenshin e Kaoru irem para Kyoto visitar o túmulo da Tomoe. Não estou muito certa ainda se este fic vai ser muito dramático, ou se vai se transformar em um semi-dark, mas assim devo avisar que ele pode tomar este rumo. 

Disclaimer:A série Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Escrevo apenas com o propósito de entreter, e de satisfazer a minha necessidade de escrever. Direito de cópia à Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music, etc.

Esta história pode conter spoilers.

-----------------------------------------------

**O Outro Lado  
**Por: Kaiora

-----------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 - Incertezas

---

Era uma bela manhã no dojo, tudo estava silencioso, só se escutava os sons da natureza. Kenshin como de costume já estava de pé, preparando o café, e Yahiko treinava silenciosamente com sua bokken.

Kenshin olhou para trás, percebendo que Yahiko murmurava algo.

'Como a busu ainda pode estar dormindo? E o meu treino?!' Yahiko pensou furioso, enquanto continuava a praticar em um ritmo frenético.

Enquanto Yahiko parecia um tanto descontrolado, Kenshin o observava com olhos violetas cheio de paciência, tranqüilidade e curiosidade.

"Oro? O que te perturba Yahiko?" Perguntou Kenshin, parando o seus afazeres.

"Ah? Ah...eu estou irritado porque a busu ainda não acordou! Ela tem que levantar cedo para me treinar!" Disse furioso, seu shinai praticamente voando de sua mão, devido ao acelerado ritmo e força que usava.

"Oro?"

Kenshin balançou as mãos. "Maa maa Yahiko-kun. Kaoru-dono provavelmente deve estar cansada, e preferiu descansar por mais tempo." Disse, tentando acalmar o garoto que crescia enraivecido.

Yahiko o olhou incredulo. "Cansada? Hahaha..." Riu, sua risada com um tom cínico.

"Oro!" Exclamou Kenshin.

Yahiko parou e sentou-se, ofegante. "A busu não faz nada! Ela explora você isso sim." Disse irritado. "Se você não percebeu, é você quem lava, cozinha...Faz todo o serviço da casa! Então me explique a razão do cansaço dela? Não existe!" Disse, seu tom de voz ainda cínico.

Kenshin continuava a fitar o garoto, que parecia realmente incomodado pelo o fato de Kenshin ter dito que Kaoru não havia levantado por estar demasiadamente cansada. "Eto Yahiko-kun..." Começou. "Não deveria falar assim de Kaoru-dono." Disse, repreendendo-o. "Foi ela quem lhe estendeu uma mão amiga, lhe deu uma casa e tudo o que você tem agora. Não seja ingrato." Disse, deixando um sorriso no rosto ao perceber que suas palavras haviam provocado algum efeito no garoto.

Yahiko desviou o olhar de Kenshin e olhou para o chão. "Sou na..." Disse arrependido. "Gomem ne?"

Kenshin balançou a cabeça positivamente, e voltou a seus afazeres. Yahiko levantou-se e sem mais o que fazer voltou a seu treino.

Yahiko e Kenshin pararam ao ouvir passos se aproximando do portão do dojo, e logo depois um tímido bater no portão.

Kenshin começou a andar em direção a porta, abriu cuidadosamente, para logo ver uma pequena menina sorrindo. "Olá." Disse a garota.

Kenshin retribuiu o sorriso. "Olá. Deseja algo?"

A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente, suas mão gesticulando para que Kenshin se abaixasse.

---

"Tadaima!" Disse Kaoru ao abrir a porta principal do dojo. Logo, olhou para trás e chamou alguém que a acompanhava. "Saa!" Disse, sinalizando a entrada.

Ao entrarem no dojo, Kaoru e seu convidado avistaram Sanosuke e Yahiko, que a olharam sem entender o porque da companhia daquele homem junto a ela.

Sanosuke levantou-se. "Jo-chan, onde estava? E quem é esse?" Perguntou, enquanto ele e Yahiko fitavam o convidado.

Kaoru percebeu-se ruborizar. "Eto.." Começou, um pouco sem graça. "Seu nome é Takayoshi." Disse, olhando para Takayoshi, que parecia um tanto desconcertado, tentando ao máximo evitar os olhares.

Sanosuke estreitou os olhos. "E quem é ele afinal?" Perguntou.

Kaoru olhou-o impaciente. "Um amigo meu oras!" Disse batendo o pé. "Será que eu devo explicações agora para tudo?" Disse, seu temperamento habitual começando a aflorar.

Sanosuke e Yahiko se entreolharam. "O que deu nela?" Ambos se perguntaram.

Logo após a pequena discussão, Kaoru começou a andar, chamou Takayoshi que continuava parado, e o convidou a entrar na casa. Porém, antes de entrar na casa, olhou para os ainda perplexos Sanosuke e Yahiko. "Ano...Kenshin wa?" Perguntou, seu tom novamente sereno.

Sanosuke cruzou os braços e olhou de lado para Yahiko, que por sua vez lhe respondeu. "Foi no dojo em que você estava. Ficou preocupado com a sua demora." Disse apenas, para que logo depois ambos saíssem do dojo.

Kaoru estendeu uma mão com a intenção de chamá-los de volta, porém, ambos já tinha se apressado a sair do dojo. "Mou..Acho que fui muito rude com eles.." Disse para si, suspirou , e logo virou-se para entrar na casa.

---

Ao cair da noite, todos estavam ao redor da mesa, a janta já há muito tinha sido servida, um certo silencio pairava na sala. Kaoru sorriu e olhou para Kenshin.

"Ano...Kenshin, gomem ne?" Começou. "Eu sei que deveria ter avisado a vocês que iria dar aula em outro dojo, mas é que eu acabei esquecendo, e só ao chegar lá pude mandar alguém apara que lhes avisasse..." Disse, tentando desculpar-se.

Kenshin sorriu como de habitual. "Maa maa Kaoru-dono. Só nos deixou preocupados, mas nada que precise de tamanha desculpa." Disse tomando um gole de seu chá. Kenshin virou-se para Takayoshi que permanecia em silêncio. "Takayoshi-dono, Sessha ainda não teve a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe se já conhecia Kaoru-dono de gozaru yo. Por acaso é amigo dela?" Perguntou.

Takayoshi sorriu e olhou para Kaoru, que retribuiu o sorriso. "Ano, sim, somos amigos. Faz algum tempo que nós somos amigos." Disse simplesmente, seu olhar repousando novamente sobre Kaoru.

Kenshin olhou-o sem crença, não havia sido convencido de toda aquela situação. 'A algo estranho em tudo isso...' Pensou. "Aa." Disse em voz alta.

Kaoru levantou-se, seu rosto uma expressão cansada. "Bem, estou cansada por demais..." Disse espreguiçando-se ligeiramente. "Se me derem licença...Irei dormir...Então, tenham uma boa noite. " Disse, rapidamente retirando-se do recinto.

Um certo silencio tomou conta da sala. Aos poucos todos foram deitando-se, restando apenas uma pessoa na sala, que ainda sim, parecia intrigada com toda aquela história. 'Sem dúvidas há algo mal explicado em tudo isso...Mas, porque ela esconderia algo?' Pensou, enquanto olhava pela aresta do shoji, a noite, que a cada minuto crescia mais fria.

---

Já era de madrugada, Kaoru rolava em seu futon sem sono. Sua mente ocupada com seus pensamentos. "Será que Kenshin nunca irá demonstrar seus reais sentimentos? Logo depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu...Depois de tudo que passamos? Será que nada disso serviu como lição? Nada?" Kaoru fazia a si mesma perguntas que não sabia se algum dia iria obter as respostas.

Kaoru virou-se de lado e tossiu, uma tosse leve mais ao mesmo tempo agonizante.

O tempo passava e Kaoru permanecia acordada, totalmente sem sono. Uma onda de tosse a pegou. Kaoru sentou-se em seu futon e colocou a mão sobre a boca para que abafasse o som. Retirou a mão lentamente ao perceber que finalmente a tosse havia cessado. Sentiu algo em sua mão, um sabor amargo em sua boca. Olhou para a mão e se deparou com sangue. Levantou-se assustada, pegou um espelho para ver se achava alguma ferida em sua boca, ou lábios, porém, não havia nenhum machucado. Um pouco perplexa, voltou a se deitar no futon, aos poucos, o nervoso do recente imprevisto foi estabilizando-se, e finalmente o sono veio, fazendo-a adormecer.

----------

Continua

-----------

**Notas da autora:**

Bem, acredito que aqueles que já leram essa primeira parte do meu fanfic tenham visto que ela está totalmente diferente não é? Pois é, por isso eu aconselho a todos que já haviam lido ela que leiam novamente. Porque? Bem, pelo simples fato que eu tive que escreve-la toda de novo...Eu perdi a cópia da parte 1 e tive que refazê-la...O que foi bom.

Sim, eu sei que está tremendamente menor que o outro, mas, acredito que a antiga parte 1 estava de certa forma ruim. Então, é isso, espero que gostem!

Comentários e criticas são sempre aceitos!

Revisado em: 07/10/2004

Kaiora ) 


	2. Sonhos

**Disclaimer:**

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Inclusos assim seus personagens e história. Direitos autorais destinados a Nobuhiro Watsuki e afiliados.

**Notas:**

Este fanfiction se passa depois do Jinchuu do Enishi. Mas, antes do Kenshin e Kaoru irem visitar o túmulo da Tomoe. Megumi e Sanosuke também não foram embora.

Bem, demorou, mas aqui está. Está menor do que o outro que eu havia escrito antes, mas, como eu o editei, preferi deixá-lo menor. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**  
O Outro Lado**

**  
Capítulo 2:** sonhos

---------------

"Querido?" Uma voz calma chamou, melancolia irradiava ainda da mesma voz.

"Sim?" Perguntou Kenshin olhando-a, de onde estava sentado.

"Poderia pegar a vassoura para mim, por favor?" Perguntou Tomoe olhando para Kenshin, e logo depois desviou o olhar para fora. Como se desejasse esconder algo.

"Sim..." Kenshin respondeu levantando-se para pegar a vassoura na cozinha. Ele podia sentir melancolia vindo de Tomoe, mas não sabia ao certo o porque, ela sempre foi quieta, seu ar melancólico, mas havia algo mais.

Após um tempo, Kenshin voltou da cozinha com a vassoura na mão e a entregou para Tomoe, que ainda fitava o dia nebuloso e frio.

"Obrigada, Querido.." Agradeceu Tomoe pegando o objeto da mão do Kenshin.

Kenshin a observou um pouco incerto, não sabia ao certo o porque Tomoe parecia mais distante. De certo que tudo não era diferente do habitual, tanto ele como ela eram reservados, certamente até distantes, mas ainda sim ele podia sentir um turbilhão de emoções vindo de Tomoe. Kenshin sentou-se, imerso em seus variados pensamentos.

Kaoru olhou incrédula para a cena em sua frente. Do que exatamente tudo aquilo se tratava?

_'_Oh Meu Deus...O que está acontecendo_?'_ Kaoru perguntou-se.

Kaoru olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava bem no meio da sala. Olhou para o lado e viu Kenshin tomando um gole do chá. Era inacreditável. Aos poucos foi sentando-se no chão, não crendo no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ela estaria em um sonho? O que estava acontecendo? Ela se perguntava, ninguém a via.

De repente, foi arrebatada. Fechou os olhos a sentir que estava em outro lugar. Uma atmosfera diferente. Era gélido. Em seus pensamentos aquilo parecia assustador. Sentiu a necessidade de abrir os olhos, ainda que temente, precisava saber onde estava. Ao abrir o olho, só viu escuridão, era como se estivesse cega. Só conseguia ouvir o som do seu próprio coração batendo fortemente. Continuou em pé, imóvel. Tinha medo que acontecesse algo se ela desse um passo, ou fizesse algum movimento.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou Kaoru com uma voz baixa para o nada, esperando que pudesse obter alguma resposta. Mas, apesar do eco da sua voz, Kaoru pode escutar uma voz, vindo de trás dela, ainda distante. Assustada, Kaoru virou-se, apertou os olhos em meio a escuridão, esperançosa de ver quem a respondia.

"Quem está aí?" Perguntou Kaoru novamente, sua voz tingida com receio. Kaoru novamente ouviu o eco de sua voz, mas pode ouvir também passos, ainda que distantes.

Kaoru permaneceu imóvel por instantes, seu corpo berrando. Seus músculos contorcidos em dor. Aos poucos, os passos foram cessados, a pessoa parando exatamente em frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru pode sentir que alguém estava ali, em frente a ela. "Quem é você?" Kaoru perguntou com a voz um pouco tremula, tentando ao máximo manter-se firme.

Nenhuma resposta foi dada. Porém, o lugar que uma vez só havia escuridão, transformou-se em um jardim. Um jardim melancólico. Havia muitas flores ao redor, porém de um único tipo.

Kaoru olhou para o chão, e este era coberto por neve. Lentamente, Kaoru voltou o seu olhar para cima, ao perceber que ali estava uma figura. O choque em seus olhos era obvio, colocou a mão sobre a boca, reprimindo seu grito.

"Tomoe-san." Disse Kaoru, ainda em seu estupor.

Tomoe permanecia imóvel, seu olhar nunca deixando Kaoru.

Kaoru olhou para os lados, procurando alguém que pudesse ajudá-la, ou ao menos procurava uma resposta para aquela insanidade. 'Será que estou louca?' Perguntou-se incrédula.

Tomoe seguiu os olhos de Kaoru, o questionamento era obvio em seu olhar. "Você está sonhando." Afirmou Tomoe.

Kaoru olhou em choque para Tomoe. A alguns segundos atrás imaginou se tudo aquilo não era insanidade dela, e que no mínimo ela estaria enlouquecendo. Mas um sonho?

Kaoru fechou os olhos, se tudo aquilo era um sonho, ela desejava acordar. Infelizmente, sabia que continuava no mesmo lugar, então a única coisa que ela poderia fazer no momento era questionar.

"Sonho?" Kaoru começou. "E porque eu estaria sonhando com Kenshin junto a ti, justamente?" Perguntou, tentando ser racionalizar ao máximo.

Tomoe olhou para o lado, e logo voltou seus olhos para fitar Kaoru. "Kaoru-san..." Tomoe disse, sua voz suave. "Você está aqui neste sonho para ver a minha vida com Kenshin-san. E também para relutantemente lhe dizer que..." Tomoe parou por um instante. Kaoru a olhava intensamente, esperando por suas próximas palavras.

Kaoru crescia mais nervosa, ao silencio de Tomoe. "Que...?" Kaoru perguntou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ela continuasse.

"Kenshin-san não gosta de ti da mesma forma que a Mim. Nunca poderá ocupar o mesmo lugar que o meu, são sentimentos diferentes. Espero que tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer, e tenha finalmente acabado com suas cruéis dúvidas. Pois sei que gosta intensamente dele." Tomoe disse apenas, virando-se. Olhou para trás, e pode ver uma Kaoru estupefata. Não sabia ao certo como as suas palavras haviam atingido ela, só esperava que ela realmente tivesse a ouvido. Virou-se novamente, e adentrou-se profundamente no jardim.

Kaoru olhou para o chão ainda em choque. O que ela quis dizer com essas palavras?

Kaoru franziu as sobrancelhas em frustração. "Kenshin..." Kaoru sussurrou. "Tudo foi em vão então?" Perguntou-se. "Minha esperança, de que o que você me mostrava era o amor?" Chorou em frustração. "Gostas de mim então de forma diferente... Como pode Kenshin?"

Kaoru caiu no frio chão, seus temores vindo à tona. O que ela sempre havia temido certamente tinha sido concretizado, havia sido revelado a ela. Sua mente gritava que ela nunca poderia ocupar o lugar de Tomoe no coração do Kenshin, era por demais pretensão. Ele nunca a amaria da forma que ela deseja, que anseia. Nunca seria da mesma forma que ele amou Tomoe.

Seria realmente pretensão? Seria tudo aquilo verdade? Ela havia procurado por respostas. Mas parecia não enxergar a verdade que lhe aparecia tão nítida, tão cristalina. Havia cegado a sua mente, e o seu coração. Sua mente vivia na escuridão, incerta. Não conseguia ver a verdade.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Kaoru, e rolavam sobre a sua macia bochecha. "Achei a minha resposta enfim..."

---------------

Kaoru acordou em um relance. A memória do sonho anterior ainda fresca em sua mente. Colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça, tentando controlar a dor que martelava incessantemente. 'Eu pensei que...' Ela parou, colocando uma mão sobre o seu peito, um sentimento desconhecido crescia em seu peito. Parecia uma mistura de tudo aquilo que ela desprezava.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça e sentou-se no futon. Tossiu fracamente, um pouco tonta. Não estava se sentindo bem, isso era o que ela realmente poderia afirmar veementemente.

Depois de alguns minutos resolveu levantar-se e decidiu que iria ao máximo tentar esquecer daquele sonho, e iria prosseguir com sua vida, como se nada tivesse mudado. Iria apenas mudar os seus mais profundos sentimentos, ao menos que quisesse continuar a viver.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, espreguiçou-se. Parou ao sentir-se mal, e seu corpo caiu sobre o futon. Instantaneamente uma mão caiu sobre a sua boca, abafando o ruidoso som de sua tosse. 'Mas...O que?' Pensou, ao retirar a sua mão. Havia novamente uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Kaoru sentiu seu corpo tremer, lembrava-se da noite anterior. Estaria ela se negligenciando?

Kaoru sentou-se novamente, ainda tonta. Colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça para situar-se. 'O que está acontecendo comigo?' Ela perguntou-se. 'Ontem à noite... Aconteceu a mesma coisa.' Relembrou-se o episódio.

"Não entendo..." Sussurrou em lástima. O que a vida dela estava se transformando então? Um turbilhão de acontecimentos inexplicáveis, sensações desconhecidas, e até mesmo um das mais chocantes revelações. Era muito para uma pessoa agüentar sozinha. Mas, o que ela poderia fazer a não ser se conformar com as atuais situações? "Mas não é isso que eu quero..." Disse indignada.

Depois de algum tempo em absoluto silêncio, tentando recompor-se, Kaoru novamente tentou levantar, dessa vez mais cautelosamente, evitando ao máximo cair. "Ao menos isso." Disse, finalmente vendo-se de pé.

Rapidamente caminhou até o seu armário. Pegou um yukata azul. Usar quimonos no momento era algo que ela não podia se dar ao luxo. Eram muito caros, e os yukatas iriam lhe servir perfeitamente. "Bem..." Manejou sussurrar, enquanto olhava-se no espelho, checando a sua pessoa. "O que...?" Kaoru perguntou-se, chegando mais perto do espelho para olhar mais proximamente o seu rosto. A imagem não era das melhores. Arfou em desgosto.

"Estou com uma expressão cansada..." Ela disse, enquanto uma mão era posta em seu rosto. "Pareço doente..." Comentou, intrigada com seu rosto que continha uma palidez incomum. "É mais importante do que eu havia imaginado então." Disse vagarosamente e penosamente, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro. "O que devo fazer?"

---------------

Kenshin de longe pode ver Kaoru saindo de dentro de uma das postas que davam a sacada do dojo. De seu quarto certamente, um dos principais. Porém, o que ele viu trouxe choque para os seus olhos. 'O que...?' Seu pensamento foi deixado inacabado, podia apenas imaginar. Ela não parecia muito bem. "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin a chamou, enquanto deixava um dos _gis _que antes estava lavando.

Kaoru parou por um instante, e engoliu com dificuldade. Sabia que teria que vê-lo, seria impossível evitá-lo já que muito para o seu sofrimento e alegria ele morava junto a ela. 'Mas...'

Kenshin ao ver que ela não havia feito nenhuma menção em se virar, ou ir até ele, decidiu ir até ela, em passos hesitantes e preocupados. O que poderia estar deixando-a daquela forma?

Kaoru sentiu Kenshin mais perto dela, e deu-se por vencida. Do que iria adiantar não o encarar agora, já que uma hora ou outra, eventualmente, ela teria que falar com ele, e olha-lo? Seria melhor então acabar com a antecipação, e enfrentar os seus sentimentos e medos. Sua cabeça moveu-se lentamente e de forma hesitante. Não seria fácil, mas não havia escolha.

Olhos fitando o chão. Foi assim que pode de certa forma encara-lo. E ela podia sentir a incompreensão vindo de Kenshin. Ele não merecia isso, mas no final, ela quem havia saído machucada. "Sim?" Respondeu finalmente, ainda olhando para o chão, seus cansados olhos vagando entre seus pés.

Kenshin permaneceu em silêncio. Porque ela estava agindo de tal forma era muito desconhecido, era angustiante. "Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin começou, esperançoso que ela pudesse levantar a cabeça. Mas, eventualmente, isso não aconteceu, e o sentimento do medo e da angustia cresciam em seu interior.

Gentilmente uma mão repousou sobre o queixo de Kaoru, persuadindo pacientemente para que ela levantasse a cabeça. "Por favor..." Ele a chamou suavemente, uma mão ainda posta suavemente sobre o queixo de Kaoru, que levantava-se lentamente. "Por favor..." Ele continuava a persuadi-la em seu gentil toque, até que seu rosto estivesse ao mesmo nível que o dele.

Kaoru prendeu sua respiração, medo do que ele pudesse encontrar em seus profundos olhos, tomando conta de seu ser. "Kenshin..." Ela sussurrou, seus olhos finalmente achando o caminho até os dele.

Kenshin viu-se perplexo. O olhar daquela garota que mostrava a felicidade, o amor, fazendo brilhar a luz do sol em cada piscar; Pareciam mortos, encobertos por uma sombra de descrença, desapegos, sentimentos obscuros que ela nunca poderia sentir. Mas não era uma ilusão, aqueles olhos mostravam a realidade. E ela não era bonita.

Keshhin soltou o queixo de Kaoru, percebendo que sua mão ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar. "Kaoru-dono... O que...?" Deixou novamente sua pergunta ao releu, não muito certo do que poderia perguntar. Nunca havia imaginado isso, era algo que ele nunca poderia ter previsto.

Kaoru deu um passo para trás. O olhar confuso, preocupado, e ainda carinhoso dele, atravessavam o seu coração como uma flecha, era muito para poder suportar. Um olhar carinhoso. 'Carinho.' Kaoru pensou, enquanto seu rosto contorcia-se levemente, evidentemente, querendo expelir as emoções via a limpeza dos olhos. Mas lágrimas não eram bem vindas no momento.

Kenshin continuou a presenciar a mudança em Kaoru, estupefato, e doloso. Assistir tudo aquilo sem ao menos poder dizer palavras de consolo era demais, até para ele. Ver aquele rosto triste, consternado era o pior.

Kaoru tomou mais alguns ligeiros passos para trás. Imaginando se seria muito estranho simplesmente correr. Virou-se, e em rápidos passos apressou-se para as portas do dojo, onde um pouco de paz poderia finalmente encontrar.

Kenshin apressou-se atrás dela, tentando alcança-la, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um arfar de Kaoru, indicando a ele para que ficasse longe. Sua forma congelou ao baixo sussurrar dela, quando lhe pediu desculpas e rapidamente licenciou-se do dojo. Penosamente seus olhos fecharam.

'Kaoru...'

---------------

Kaoru caminhava mais lentamente, depois de ter certeza que estava longe o suficiente do dojo, e que certamente ninguém a teria seguido. 'Kenshin... ' Kaoru pensou, uma mão pairando sobre o seu coração, enquanto apertava fortemente o tecido em baixo de sua mão. Parecia queimar-lhe a alma.

Rapidamente passou por uma pequena ponte, que continha um pequeno córrego na parte inferior. A muito tempo não havia feito aquele percurso. Por medo, talvez. Medo de que a realidade viesse átona mais uma vez. E seu coração não parecia suportar mais a angustia, a pressão, a falta. A falta... Mas, depois daquele sonho, Kaoru percebeu que o único lugar no momento que poderia lhe dar forças, era aquele que sempre pensou ser sua fraqueza.

A vida dá voltas. Inesperadas... Felizes, tristes. O que melhor vier. Tanto faz.

Abaixou-se levemente, suas mãos rapidamente servindo de apoio. Sentiu a áspera terra sobre suas palmas. E por um breve instante imaginou se era ali o lugar dela. Deveria ela estar ali? Sua fraqueza, sua força. Agora tudo era muito complicado. Embaçado. Ao menos em seu ponto de vista.

"Pai..." Kaoru sussurrou, tocado a lápide. "Eu... Desculpe-me..." Disse, enquanto uma única lágrima descia através de sua bochecha. 'Por... Tê-lo deixado aqui, sem ao menos vir visitá-lo..." Ela parou, enquanto uma das mãos que a apoiava sobre a terra fechavam-se, carregando junto a si, um pouco da aspereza. "Mas... Foi tudo tão difícil..." Kaoru sussurrou, um baixo soluço escapando de sua boca. "Ainda não sei como eu sobrevivi sem o senhor ao meu lado... E quando eu imagino que, eu poderia ter de alguma maneira ter feito o senhor permanecer, seguro, em casa..." Parou, sua cabeça caindo levemente, até chegar ao chão. "Mas... Eu não o fiz..."

Por poucos instantes, seu corpo permaneceu imóvel, apenas o balançar de seu peito, inalando ar, quase desesperadamente, procurando uma saída para o sentimento que crescia em seu peito. Mas o que era aquilo afinal? Medo? Infelicidade? Derrota?

Deitada sobre a terra seca, Kaoru estendeu um braço, novamente tocando a lápide. Desta forma, parecia estar mais perto de seu Pai. Talvez fosse um modo de lhe pedir perdão, por ter sido tão descuidada. Por ser tão vulnerável.

"Mas... Aonde quer que o senhor esteja... Eu espero que esteja bem, e que, tenha me perdoado... Espero ao menos, mesmo que seja algo minúsculo, estar correspondendo a menor de suas expectativas..." Parou, um sorriso amargurado em seus lábios. "Porque, para aquele homem, eu acho que nunca vou poder ser um pilar... Ajudando-o em seu martírio e sua vida..." Disse em um lamento. "Por mais que eu queira... Mas... Depois deste sonho... Não há esperanças...." Disse, enquanto levantava-se lentamente. "Mas, ao menos, desejo que a sua vida não seja em vão... E que, no caminho que ele desejar trilhar daqui a diante, ou se ele encontrar alguém que o possa acompanhar... Eu desejo que ele possa ser feliz... Desta vez, de verdade." Disse, gentilmente, mesmo em um distante e triste tom.

Kaoru levantou-se, e voltou seu olhar novamente para o túmulo de seu pai. Um sorriso acobertado por uma fina camada de tristeza passou por seu rosto. Sabia que não poderia mudar o curso da vida. Não poderia mudar o mundo. Mas, ao menos, pensou que pudesse aliviar o peso daquele homem... Ao menos, poderia ser...

Kaoru balançou a cabeça. Parecia que aquele sentimento iria perdurar, ao menos pelo resto de sua vida. Afinal, agora, o que ela era? 'Mesmo, que eu não possa estar ao lado dele... Ao menos... '

Kaoru soltou um longo suspiro. Havia sido um começar cansativo. E nem ao menos, poderia se dar ao luxo de apenas voltar para casa, deitar-se em seu futon, e esquecer por alguns instantes a sua vida. Havia ainda algo a fazer.

Começou a andar lentamente, um peso em seu coração.

Infelizmente, nem tudo pode ser notado. De longe, e muito cautelosamente, afáveis olhos a seguiam. O quão dura era a vida. Não poderia ousar chegar perto, mesmo querendo. Seria errado. Mas, por mais que não pudesse ouvir uma única palavra, podia ver-lhe, com aqueles olhos, a expressão triste naquele rosto. E como doía em seu coração. Como doía...

---------------

Kaoru entrou no consultório rapidamente. O dia estava muito quente, e ela não se sentia bem. Seu corpo reclamava, sendo por qualquer razão, que ainda sim ela desconhecia.

Megumi, de longe viu Kaoru, e imaginando algo ruim, rapidamente veio até ela. "Kaoru... O que está fazendo aqui?" Megumi perguntou, seu tom sério, enquanto olhava a garota em sua frente.

Kaoru abriu a boca, hesitando. Balançou a cabeça, e abaixou-a. "Megumi-san..." Começou, seu tom baixo. "Poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais particular?" Perghuntou, levantando a cabeça levemente, encontrado o olhar surpreso de Megumi.

"Claro." Afirmou, uma de suas mãos fortemente circulou um dos braços de Kaoru, guiando-a até a sua sala.

Abriu a porta, colocando Kaoru para dentro. "Kaoru... Aconteceu algo com Ken-san?" Perguntou, sentando-se, e gesticulando para que Kaoru fizesse o mesmo. "Ou foi com outra pessoa?"

Kaoru permaneceu calada por alguns instantes. Como deveria expor a situação? "Megumi-san... Eu..." Parou de repente. Sentia-se tonta, sufocada. Kaoru abriu a boca, sentia seu peito queimar. Colocou uma mão sobre o seu coração.

Megumi chocada com a cena, rapidamente levantou-se da cadeira, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kaoru. "Kaoru?" Chamou. "O que está acontecendo? O que você tem?" Chamou, mais nervosa.

Kaoru olhou para Megumi, seus olhos assustados. Logo depois, seus olhos fecharam-se, e ela caiu sobre os braços de Megumi.

Megumi olhou para a desmaiada Kaoru. Medo, choque em seus olhos. Rapidamente, e com esforço, colocou Kaoru sobre o futon medico, enquanto freneticamente procurava pelo os seus equipamentos. Enquanto sua mente, imaginava o pior.

---------------

Estava escuro. Estava frio.

Kaoru abriu os olhos levemente, estava deitada. Olhou ao redor, e pelo o que poderia ver, não estava em nenhum lugar que conhecia. Sentiu se corpo tornar-se rígido com um pouco de medo. Onde ela estaria afinal?

Respirou profundamente, enquanto uma fina dor vinha de seu peito. Arqueou-se, uma mão desesperadamente apertou o seu peito. Deseja fazê-la ir embora. Mas como, se nem ao menos sabia com o que estava lidando? Pelo menos, ainda, não sabia ao certo.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu algo estranho. Sua garganta começou a queimar, e uma gigantesca vontade de tossir a tomou. Em seu desespero, cobriu a boca, abafando o esganiçado som.

Assim como veio, aquele mal estar cessou. Kaoru, ainda em choque retirou tremulas mãos de sua boca. Não queria olha-las, receosa de encontrar algo, algo que pudesse lhe provar que sua vida poderia estar realmente por um fio. Algo que lhe podia provar que seu corpo estava extremamente doente. Mas, porque esse receio afinal? O que lhe restava?

Seus olhos caíram sobre o chão que podia sentir debaixo de seu corpo. Estava frio, assim como o ar. Mas, por mais aterrorizante que fosse aquele lugar, estranhamente, agora, não sentia medo. De fato, sentia uma presença.

Conhecida até.

Kaoru levantou-se, seus olhos pareciam ter se ajustado à escuridão, e aos poucos, sombras de árvores podiam ser vistas. Seria outro sonho?

Kaoru começou a andar, seus passos hesitavam com o contato, um certo receio do desconhecido. Depois de um tempo, parou. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Gentil, mas forte. Parecia lembrar-se daquele toque... Mas como seria possível?

Lentamente, a mão que segurava o ombro de Kaoru, persuadiu-a a se virar. Lentamente, temerosa, Kaoru virou-se, olhos chocados encontraram-se com a pessoa que a segurava. "Pai?"

O lugar havia tornado-se claro. Não em excesso. Mas havia diferenciado. Havia se tornado mais caloroso, havia tornado-se mais gentil. Parecia a sua casa.

Quando olhou ao redor novamente, percebeu que estava em frente à porta do ser Dojo. Estava de baixo de arvores, que exalavam um fraco cheiro. Gostoso, mas fraco.

Seu pai estava em sua frente. Seu rosto era sério. Talvez, um pouco triste, ferido, chateado.

A respiração de Kaoru estagnou-se. Porque seu amado pai continha tais expressões. Era tão fácil de perceber. "Pai...?" Kaoru perguntou incerta, seus olhos rodeavam o rosto de seu pai, procurando por algum indicio de mudança. Mas, infelizmente, nenhum foi percebido. Ele continuava com a mesma expressão.

A mão que estava sobre o ombro de Kaoru, foi retirada. "Kaoru." Ele chamou.

O olhar de Kaoru prontamente encontrou-se com o rígido olhar de seu pai, sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, de apenas chorar, sumir. Doía-lhe muito ver a pessoa que amava tanto, com aquele olhar.

"Sim...?" Perguntou, sua voz baixa.

"Porque se negligencia desta forma?" Perguntou calmamente. "Porque pensa tão pouco de si minha filha?"

Kaoru engoliu com dificuldade. Negligência? Ela balançou a cabeça sem compreender. "Não entendo Pai..." Disse, ainda incerta. Seus olhos espelhavam muito bem a sua obvia dúvida, a sua dor. Mas, negligência certamente era algo que ela nunca havia pensado. Não imaginava como ela poderia estar se negligenciando. Mas pensar pouco... Se achar inferior, não capaz. Como não?

O pai de Kaoru soltou um longo suspiro. Parecia cansado. Muito cansado. "Pensas tão inferiormente de ti mesma, sem ao menos levar em conta, o quanto às pessoas necessitam de ti minha filha... Negligencia a tu mesma, negligencia aqueles que te querem bem." Parou por um instante, sua voz decepcionada. "Negligencias a mim." Disse por final.

Kaoru congelou. Seus olhos desesperadamente procuraram os de seu pai, procurando por respostas. Faltava-lhe alguma coisa... Passava-se algo que não imaginava?

O pai de Kaoru olhou-a ternamente, mas seu olhar não escondia a tristeza. "Pensar que podia ter feito algo para impedir-me de lutar; Não deverias." Disse, sua mão tocando levemente o rosto de Kaoru. "Não podias; Eu apenas cumpri o meu dever." Afirmou-lhe, com um leve acariciar. "Infelizmente, as circunstâncias não eram favoráveis, e aconteceu. Eu não pude evitar. Você nunca poderia evitar."

Kaoru continuava a fitar seu pai. Leves lágrimas escorreram pelo o seu rosto, até sua boca. O leve gosto salgado parecia lhe acordar. "Pai... Eu... Me desculpe... " Disse, por final, incerta do que realmente poderia dizer. Desculpar-se parecia algo certo. Mas, não conseguia tirar totalmente o pesar de seu coração.

Com enorme sensibilidade, o pai de Kaoru sorriu fracamente. "Não aflija o seu coração minha filha. Muitas vezes não vemos o que está em nossa frente. Por mais que esteja obvio. Por mais que tudo queira mostra-lhe o que infelizmente você não consegue enxergar... No final, apenas você poderá quebrar essa barreira que te cega..." Ele disse, retirando a sua mão do rosto de Kaoru. "Só você poderá encontrar essa resposta..." Disse, pegando uma das trêmulas mãos de Kaoru. "E ocorre que ela está aqui." Disse-lhe gentilmente, colocando sobre o coração de Kaoru, a mão que segurava com ternura. "No seu coração. E a verdade dele, é incontestável, só você poderá acha-la; Não duvide." Disse.

O pai de Kaoru deu alguns passos para trás, deixando um pouco de espaço entre eles. Seu rosto virou-se para a porta do Dojo. "Não deixe que esta cegueira maltrate o coração daquela pessoa. Por isso... Não duvide. Não tenha medo. Veja, enxergue." Afirmou-lhe, um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. "E... Por final, não deixe que sua saúde seja posta de lado. Para que possa trilhar o caminho que irá escolher, você deve estar bem... Consigo, com seu corpo." Disse em um sussurro, enquanto virava-se, e sua forma, desaparecia.

Kaoru permaneceu por um tempo parada. Rígida, seu corpo doía. "Pai..." Sussurrou, enquanto uma mão levantava-se, gentilmente, enquanto tentava em vão, agarrar o nada.

---------------

Depois de algum tempo, Kaoru abriu os olhos. Ainda estava um pouco embaçado, mas não mais sentia a tontura. Apesar de tudo, ainda sentia-se mal. Um estranho mal-estar, misturado com o estressante dia. Mas, em sua mente, as palavras de seu pai estavam martelando. Estaria ela realmente negligenciando a si mesma? Estaria ela negligenciando as pessoas ao seu redor? Iria ela, maltratar o coração daquele homem?

Soltou um cansado suspiro. Em sua cabeça tinha tanta coisa, não sabia ao certo como quebrar aquela barreira. Não sabia ao certo o que esperar.

Megumi percebendo que Kaoru havia acordado, prontamente sentou-se perto. "Kaoru..."

Ao ouvir a voz da médica, Kaoru levantou os olhos, seguindo até a forma de Megumi ao seu lado. "Megumi-san... Eu..." Kaoru parou, não muito certa do que ela deveria lhe falar.

Megumi balançou a cabeça. "O que está acontecendo Kaoru?" Perguntou-lhe, sua testa franzindo-se levemente.

Kaoru a olhou um pouco surpresa. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? "Eu não me sinto muito bem Megumi-san... Por isso, decidi vir aqui..." Disse, sussurrando. "Me desculpe... Se estiver sendo um fardo..."

Megumi olhou-a incrédula. "Não Kaoru..." Assegurou-lhe. "Mas, o que está sentindo?"

Kaoru olhou para Megumi por um instante, imaginando se lhe deveria contar. Sorriu fracamente. "Um pouco fraca... Mas, não acredito que seja algo realmente sério." Disse, enquanto, com as mãos apoiava-se para sentar-se. "Sabe... Ando extremamente atarefada... E isso, pode ter causado algum resfriado. Nada com o que se preocupar."

Megumi olhou-a pensativa. 'Resfriado?'

"Kaoru, você tem tossido?" Perguntou-lhe, mostrando-se de alguma forma casual.

Kaoru a olhou um pouco surpresa. "Bem, às vezes." Disse-lhe da mesma forma casual.

Megumi olhou-a pensativa. "Entendo." Disse, levantando-se. "Então, acredito que não teria nenhuma objeção em que eu fizesse alguns exames, não é?" Perguntou-lhe, parando em frente a Kaoru.

Kaoru abriu a boca, mas logo fechou. "Não." Respondeu simplesmente.

Megumi sorriu fracamente. "Ótimo." Disse-lhe seriamente, enquanto gesticulava para que Kaoru se levantasse.

'Não há com o que se preocupar... Não há...' Kaoru pensou, enquanto, seguia Megumi, lado a lado.

---------------

O caminho para casa não era longo. Mas, o dia havia sido. Longo, exaustivo. O exame havia sido feito, meticulosamente. Detalhadamente, cuidadosamente. Megumi de certo não havia deixado escapar um só ponto em seu exame. Por mais que ela não houvesse proferido uma única palavra durante o exame, Kaoru podia ver o rosto de Megumi. E ele não continha uma das mais agradáveis expressões.

Ao chegar perto da porta do Dojo, Kaoru lembrou-se do seu pai. De suas palavras de consolo, de suas palavras de conselho.

Viu Kenshin em frente a porta. Seu rosto parecia sério. Parecia preocupado.

Kaoru franziu a testa ao vê-lo. "Kenshin?" Chamou-o, enquanto aproximava-se dos portões.

Kenshin que estava em profundo pensamento, olhou para frente, ao ouvir seu nome. Seu rosto perdeu um pouco da seriedade, e seu ar preocupado se desfez. "Kaoru-dono..." Ele chamou, dando um passo a frente.

Kaoru parou em frente a Kenshin. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele. Como poderia ela vir a maltratar o coração daquele homem? Estaria ela enganada em seus mais íntimos pensamentos? Como quebrar a barreira que a cegava?

_Hey _

_If we can't find a way out of these problems _

_Then maybe we don't need this _

_Standing face to face _

"Desculpe-me Kenshin... Não tive intenção de deixa-lo preocupado." Disse, um gentil sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

O olhar de Kenshin desceu até o sorriso que ela dava, e sorriu junto. Aquele sorriso estava sendo dado sem tristezas. Sem a dúvida que antes ele havia visto nos olhos azuis dela. Era verdadeiro, como havia sempre sido.

_Enemies at war we build defenses _

_And secret hiding places _

Kaoru tornou-se rígida. Ele sorria. Um sorriso gentil, carinhoso. "Vamos entrar Kenshin?" Ela perguntou, seus pensamentos novamente sendo encobertos pelo sonho em que Tomoe aparecia.

Não parecia verdadeiro. Ela não precisava criar falsas esperanças, precisava?

Kenshin sentiu Kaoru passar por seu lado, e rapidamente pegou um de seus pulsos. Era um toque leve e gentil. Mas, era forte, decidido.

Kaoru parou e virou-se, seu olhar mais uma vez fazendo o seu caminho até o rosto de Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Kaoru perguntou incerta. Seus sentimentos pareciam transbordar. Apesar de seu medo, apesar das dúvidas... Ela imaginava, se em seus olhos, podia ser lido, podia ser sentido, percebido, o amor. O sentimento amor. Poderia? Pois, se tal sentimento pudesse ser visto tão facilmente, ela teria que se esforçar, e teria de fazê-lo, de alguma forma, desaparecer. Mas, como poderia concluir?

Estaria ela, dando uma maior abertura para a cegueira? Estaria ela indo contra as palavras de seu Pai? Pior, estaria ela lutando contra si mesma?

Kenshin soltou o pulso que segurava. "Está tudo bem...?" Ele perguntou incerto, dando um passo a frente, seu corpo mais próximo do de Kaoru.

Kaoru lançou o seu olhar para o chão, enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. "Sim, Kenshin..."

_I might need you to hold me tonight _

_I might need you to say it's alright _

_I might need you to make the first stand _

Kenshin respirou profundamente. Estava tão perto dela, mas tão longe. O porque dela mantê-lo afastado, tão estranhamente do que ela geralmente se mostrava, era realmente um mistério. Seu silêncio, algo inesperado.

Mas um mistério, que fazia o coração doer, profundamente. Um silêncio, tão profundo como sombras. Desconhecido. Sabia ela o que estava causando?

_Hey _

_More than angry words I hate this silence _

_It's getting so loud _

_Well I want to scream _

Kenshin balançou a cabeça positivamente. Se ela não queria contar-lhe, se o seu desejo então era aquele, ele iria atender. Ao menos, enquanto ele ainda pudesse protegê-la, mesmo que anonimamente, estaria bem. Já era algo. Mesmo que fosse uma proteção indesejada. Mesmo que o consumisse, estar tão perto e...

Ao menos...

_I'm willing to do anything _

_To calm the storm in your heart _

_I've never been the praying kind _

_But lately I've been down upon my knees _

Kaoru balançou a cabeça, o sorriso que antes havia sido dado através de verdadeiras emoções, desta vez, havia sido dado com a mesma mancha de dúvida. Mas como fazer aquilo parar?

Como fazê-la entender?

Kenshin olhou para sua frente, a porta do Dojo já aberta. Seus olhos acompanharam Kaoru, enquanto entrava pela porta, até o momento em que ela desapareceu de suas vistas.

_I might need you to hold me tonight _

_I might need you to say it's alright _

_I might need you to make the first stand _

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to settle my heart... _

_I´m finding it hard, _

_To keep my heart away _

_from the broken pieces of this silence._

---------------

(Continua)

**Notas:**

Então, o que acharam? Um momento para os dois que foi importante...

Acho que todos já sabem o que a Kaoru tem não é? Bem, não era para ser um segredo.

Quanto a essa música, ela é do S. Garden, e chama-se 'Hold Me', eu a acho muito bonita. As letras foram mudadas um pouco, mas não tanto.

Ah, se repararem, eu retirei as palavras em japonês. Só deixei utensílios.

**Reviewers:**

Não vou apontar para cada um no momento, mas agradeço pelos comentários. Eu espero que o capitulo tenha sido bom. No próximo prometo uma dedicatória para cada um.

Kaiora


End file.
